Nuestra Primera… ¿Cita?
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Rin no sabe como pedirle a Haru que salga con él, cada vez que está a punto de hacerlo se queda en blanco, ¿cómo un tipo como él se puede poner nervioso al pedir una simple cita? ¿Logará pedirle a Haru salir? ¿Cómo lo hará?/HaruRin-RinHaru/Mención de otros personajes/Yaoi/ChicoXChico/¡Mucho lemon! /Si no te gusta, no leas.


**ADVERTENCIA: MUCHO LEMON EXPLICITO 3**

**Disclaimer****: **Desgraciadamente los personajes de Free! no me pertenecen :( Son propiedad de su respectivos autores. Esto no lo hago con algún lucro si no más bien para desahogarme y saciar mi sed de Fugoshi y escritora reprimida(?)

* * *

Eh querido pedírselo desde hace tiempo, la vergüenza, los entrenamientos, TODO me mantiene demasiado ocupado. No sé como pedírselo, de verdad quiero salir con él.

—Tsk —me levanto de la cama, me siento cansado, estresado, este asunto me tiene tenso —. Sousuke —susurro, con prisa me levanto de la cama y salgo corriendo de la habitación, _piensa Rin, piensa, ¿dónde puede…?_

Lo veo a lo lejos corriendo, suspiro para que mis nervios no me traicionen. Cuando me acerco sus ojos se fijan en mi, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, Sousuke tiene la mirada de Haru, demasiado madura, demasiado fría.

—¿Qué tal Rin? —suelto el aire reprimido, ni cuenta me había dado de que lo estaba reteniendo, sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa me da el ánimo de pedirle aquel consejo.

—Ammm, yo… N-necesito un favor —las mejillas comienzan a tomar un color rojizo y mi rostro lo siento arder. Me muerdo la lengua, _vamos Rin, no puede ser tan difícil._

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, digamos que tengo un amigo que… él… quiere pedirle una cita a ALGUIEN p-pero… no sabe cómo hacerlo.

—¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?

—¡Claro que no grandísimo tonto! —ladro molesto, provocando la risa de mi amigo —. Esto es serio Sousuke, m-mi amigo necesita esto.

—De acuerdo, perdón, perdón —termina dando unas ultimas risillas, poniendo su rostro serio comienza a pensar.

—Bueno, puedes pedírselo, disculpa, **puede pedírselo, **cuando ambos estén solos, en un ambiente… digamos cómodo, relajado, lindo, algo así —me quedo meditando un poco sin pronunciar palabra, la mirada de Sousuke es penetrante, como si quisiera descifrar mis pensamientos. Aquello no me ayudo en nada.

—Gracias amigo —le sonrío y comienzo a caminar, alejándome de él. Esto es difícil, entre la burla de Sousuke y mis malditos nervios es complicado pedirle _eso _a Haru.

La risa estruendosa e infantil de Momotarou llega a mis oídos, molestándolos. Espera, él tal vez pueda ayudarme, no será el más inteligente de todo Samezuka pero… podría serme útil.

—¡Ey tú, cara de Nutria!

—¡Neeeh! ¡Matsuoka-saaan~, no me llame así! —se queja inflando las mejillas y haciendo puños sus manos.

—Necesito un consejo —mi rostro de nuevo se colorea. ¡¿Por qué me es tan difícil pedir algo como eso?! —. B-bueno, y-yo no, es… para un amigo.

—Ohhh~ Dígame en que soy bueno —coloca sus manos en su nuca, esa sonrisa de idiota me molesta, chasqueo la lengua girando la cabeza.

—Bueno, mi amigo quiere… ammm, pedir una cita pero… no sabe cómo y…

—¡Matsuoka-san! ¡¿Acaso usted me está pidiendo una cita?! ¡A MI!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Gomen pero… yo no soy de esos, a mi me gustan las mujeres. ¡OUCH! —golpeo su cabeza y me alejo con pisadas fuertes.

Definitivamente hablar con Momotarou no fue para nada una buena idea, aparte de que no me ayudo en nada, me hizo enfadar. ¡Qué bien! Ahora tendré que ir con mi rival de amores… _Makoto._

—…y por esa razón mi amigo necesita esa ayuda.

—Jeje —el rostro de Makoto no se ve bien.

—Ammm, Makoto…

—Escucha Rin, estoy libre el sábado, puedes recogerme a las 7

—¡¿Qué?! N-no me refería a…

—Oh, lo siento, tengo que irme, olvide que debo cuidar a mis hermanos. _Ja ne _—lo veo alejarse mientras agita su mano y me regala esa radiante sonrisa marca _Makoto. _Con el ánimo por los suelos comienzo a arrastras los pies. No sé a dónde voy, no sé a quién pedirle… aún me quedan Gou, Rei y Nagisa. **Perfecto.**

—¡Rin-chaaan~! Eres un atrevido —se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas —. ¿Cómo me pides salir enfrente de Rei? —abraza posesivamente a su pareja, como un pequeño Koala aferrado a la rama de un árbol.

—¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo que salgamos! —ladro por segunda vez en el día. ¡¿Por qué todos piensan que quiero salir con ellos?!

—¿A no?

—¡P-por supuesto que no! —me cruzo de brazos molesto alejando mi mirada del rubio, siento como la vena de mi frente punza. Nagisa mira extrañado a Rei, quien con calma se acomoda los lentes, preparándose para hablar.

—Puedes utilizar _esto _—lo miro sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres con _esto?_

Suspira y prosigue —Dile a tu "amigo" que utilice este método, pedirle un consejo a su _cita_ para que tu _amigo _consiga una —responde con facilidad, el foco se me enciende.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias Rei! —salgo corriendo de la casa de Nagisa, con una gran sonrisa, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? Solo necesito saber donde pedírselo.

—¡ARGH!

—¿Sempai? ¿Sucede algo?

—¡¿Qué te eh dicho de…?! —respiró profundamente para tranquilizarme —. Ammm, NITORI —su rostro se colorea de rojo y se pone nervioso, con una sonrisa victoriosa sigo hablando —; ¿en donde ammm, le pedirías a _alguien _una cita?

—¿Una cita?

—¡No creas que te la estoy pidiendo a ti! —gruño con mirada amenazadora apretando mi puño.

—¡Jamás pensaría algo como eso! —se cubre el rostro avergonzado. Respirando un par de veces me relajo, este tema de la _cita _me está colocando demasiado violento —. ¿Pu-puedo preguntarle a quien le pedirá la cita?

—Es para… ammm —siento las mejillas rojas, nervioso rasco mi nuca, evitando el contacto visual con Nitori.

—S-sé a quién se lo pedirá. Sería una buena idea pedírselo… después de nadar —propone con un tono de voz tranquila, como el rose de una pluma.

—¿Después de nadar? ¿Cómo demonios se lo voy a pedir después de… _nadar? _¡CLARO! ¡Nitori eres un genio! —lo tomo de los hombros y le doy un beso en la mejilla, su rostro al instante toma el color del interior de una sandía. Tomo mi celular y salgo del cuarto.

Buscando en mis contactos selecciono el número de mi hermana.

—Ammm, hola Gou.

—¡Nii-cha~! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Todo bien?

—G… Go… ¡GOU! ¡Escúchame por favor! —espero a que guarde silencio, una vez con este propósito mi boca se abre, diciendo las palabras necesarias para explicar mi situación.

—Así que… quieres pedirle una cita a Haru-chan después de nadar amistosamente.

—…

—… ¡Eso es súper romántico! ¿No puedo estas allí?

—Gou, solo encárgate de lo que te pedí, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Pero nii-chan~ —se queja, casi puedo ver por el teléfono como hace un puchero, chasqueo la lengua solo para interrumpir su queja.

—Por favor Gou, esto me está tomando demasiado trabajo, haz lo que te pido. Quiero que todo salga perfecto —mi tono de voz es esperanzado, suspiro como un tonto. Cruzamos un par de despedidas y cuelgo el teléfono, Gou lo citará al club de Sasabe, allí nos encontraremos y después de nadar… se lo pediré.

**XXX**

—Haru —mi voz resuena por todo el recinto, _mi chico _mira la alberca con esa expresión de hielo, la piel de mi espalda se eriza, esa expresión siempre me ha parecido excitante, linda. Me coloco a un lado de él, observando el mismo punto que él —. ¿Trajiste tu bañador? —sé que es una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Bueno yo… ammm. ¿Nadamos? —él se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro comienzo por quitarme la camisa, él evita mi figura —. Bien, cien metros, ida y vuelta. ¿Te parece justo?

Haru simplemente asiente, él comienza a desnudarse, la boca se me seca, trato de humectarla con saliva, pero es inútil. Nos colocamos en posición.

—¿Listo? … ¡Ahora! —ambos nos lanzamos al agua, mientras nadamos intento pensar con claridad, acomodar mis ideas y planear como pedírselo, no puedo pensar en cuál será su respuesta, y eso me aterra de sobremanera, me siento muy nervioso. Solo tengo que… SDFGEDFDS.

—¡AAAH! —salgo del agua tomando una gran bocanada de aire, el rostro me duele, ¡estúpida pared! ¿Hace cuanto había regresado al comienzo?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si solo… ouch —Nanase sale primero, extendiéndome una de sus manos en mi dirección, yo la tomo, ayudándome con esto a salir.

Después de secarnos y vestirnos me decido a hablar con él.

—Ammm, Haru yo… ¿puedo pedirte un consejo? Bu-bueno, no es para mí es para… un _amigo._

—Claro. ¿Es relacionado con qué?

—Él quiere… pedirle una _cita _a _alguien _y… no sabe cómo.

—Oh. Bueno, tal vez pueda hacerlo de una forma romántica. Un ramo de flores, un lugar a solas. Sería muy… —las palabras se pierden en el aire. ¡¿No le llego el mensaje?!

—Yo… n-no me refiero a eso —unas cuantas gotas de sudor nervioso comienzan a correr por mi frente, el rostro lo siento derretir. ¿Desde cuándo hace tanto calor? —. Yo… es que… Ha…Haru yo… ammm. Quieres… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Él lo piensa un momento, su mirada me congela, pero a la vez hace que sienta más calor del que ya tenía.

—De acuerdo. Salgamos.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—¿Por qué no? —con una sonrisa en el rostro (por mi parte) comenzamos a caminar, uno al lado del otro, esto es asombroso, tengo una cita con Haru, ¡tengo una cita con Haru! ¿A dónde va?

—_¡Oi! _¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—Pero… ¿y nuestra cita?

—¿Qué cita?

—P-pues… te pedí que saliéramos y…

—Y salimos —ciento como mi rostro se deforma.

—¡Y-yo no me refería a esto Haru! —A grandes zancadas acorto la distancia entre nosotros, lo tomo de los hombros desesperado —¡Quiero una cita contigo Haru! Es… ¿es mucho pedir? —siento como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de agua de mar. Su mirada es de sorpresa, y yo me siento…

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? —levanto el rostro sorprendido, su rostro es apacible, como siempre —. ¿El sábado está bien?

—Ammm… n-no… ese día tengo… una cita con Makoto —digo avergonzado rascando mi nuca.

—¿Tienes una cita con Makoto? ¿Por qué? —ladea la cabeza sin entender.

—Bueno… le pedí el consejo que te pedí a ti y pues… lo tomo mal —sobo mi cuello —. Así que… ¿te parece el domingo?

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos —se despide sacudiendo la mano. Cuando ya no lo veo salto de alegría, gritando una y otra vez.

—¡Tengo una cita! ¡TENGO UNA CITA CON HARU! ¡TENGO…! ¿Um? —el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpe mi festejo, lo saco, en la pantalla se muestra el nombre de mi molesta hermana, después de chasquear la lengua contesto —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Cómo te ha ido Nii-chan~?

—Bueno… él… ¡Ah aceptado tener una cita conmigo!

—¡OOOH! No me asustes de esa manera. Creí que te había rechazado.

—Primero se hizo el desentendido, pero después le expliqué las cosas y… —comencé a contarle todo lo que tuve que pasar para que aceptará mi propuesta de cita mientras me dirigía a Samezuka, las mariposas revolotean en mi interior, me siento… volar, parece un sueño.

**XXX**

—¿Dónde te has metido Rin? —esa es la bienvenida que me da mi compañero de cuarto.

—Oh, buenas noches Sousuke, que lindo saludo, yo también te extrañé.

—¡Dime donde has estado! —su tono de voz me toma desapercibido, jamás me había gritado de esa manera.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—Yo… solo… estaba preocupado por ti. No dejaste una nota, Nitori ni siquiera sabía a dónde habías ido. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui al _ITSC RETURNS _a… pedir… un… ammm.

—Fuiste a ver a Nanase ¿cierto? —el frío que emanan sus glaciares hacen que mi espina dorsal tiemble.

—S-si. Le… le pedí una cita y… acepto. Así que no estaré el fin de semana. Si me permites, tengo que bañarme —tomo mi toalla y me dirijo al cuarto de baño, no veo la última expresión en su rostro, pero sé que está molesto, desde que llego ha tenido mala leche con Haru, siempre se han echado esas miradas de desprecio, y no comprendo el porqué.

**XXX**

—Ufff —llegó exhausto después de mi cita con Makoto, no puedo estar de arriba para abajo con él, y menos en un parque de diversiones es como un pequeño niño disfrutando de sus vacaciones, de verdad me gustó ver la felicidad en sus ojos, su risa, su tono infantil que utilizaba cuando pedía ir a una atracción.

¿Por qué no puedo enamorarme de alguien como él? Tenía que ser de Haruka, el tipo más insensible y serio de este planeta. Bueno, yo no puedo mandar en el corazón, el amor llama cuando… tiene que llamar.

A los pocos minutos Sousuke llega a la pieza, bombardeándome de múltiples preguntas, esto es horrible, es peor que mi padre... bueno… mi madre. La nostalgia me golpea con un puño de tristeza y un baldazo de recuerdos, extraño tanto a mi padre, ¿cómo habrá sido su reacción al saberme… _diferente?_

**XXX**

—¿Seguro estarás bien?

—Tranquilo PapaSuke, no es que Haru sea un psicópata violador en potencia —me burlo dejando salir una risilla, él me mira mal —. Estaré bien, lo prometo —levanto mi mano reforzando mi palabra.

Dándome un último vistazo en el espejo arreglo un mechón que se sale de línea. Escucho como Sousuke chasquea la lengua, pero lo ignoro, estoy tan feliz que ni la molestia de mi amigo me afecta. Me dirijo a la casa de mi cita, todo comienza a temblarme, el encuentro está preparado, la primera parada será en un restaurante pequeño, intimo, la segunda es un paseo por la playa, la tercera el parque de diversiones y por último… la habitación de Haru.

La puerta se abre, dejándome ver a mi cita, más bello de lo que ya es.

—Wow —murmuro escaneándolo con la mirada, de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa. Él no me mira, puedo notar un muy pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas —. Ya… podemos irnos —rompo el hielo. Haru cierra la puerta y en silencio nos dirigimos a la primera parada.

Una vez en el restaurante yo comienzo a hablar como si no hubiera un mañana, contándole anécdotas, de los entrenamientos, de Sousuke, entre otras cosas más no permitiendo que él diga una sola palabra, aunque de antemano sé… que no dirá nada.

—¡Rei-chan~! ¡Por aquí hay una mesa! —aquella voz infantil me hace estremecer y poner la piel de gallina, maldita sea, ¿ellos tienen que estar en el mismo restaurante que nosotros? —. Oh. ¡Rei-chan, Mako-chan, acá están Haru-chan y Rin-chan! —escondo mi cara entre mis manos, tratando de ocultarme.

—Pero que coincidencia verlos aquí —habla Makoto con su típica sonrisa, chasqueo la lengua al escuchar como todos van tomando asiento en nuestra mesa.

—¡Haru-chan, ¿qué hacen aquí?! —su voz cantarina crispa mis nervios, esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No en nuestra primera cita!

Haru responde algo simple, que la verdad no escucho por estar mentalmente matando a mis amigos. La plática sigue con trivialidades, pasando de Makoto a Nagisa y de Nagisa a Rei, así hasta formar un círculo infinito. Mi cita y yo nos mantenemos en silencio, como si no fuéramos parte de aquella reunión.

—Iremos a la feria, ¿no vienen? —proponen Nagisa excitado, una vez que nos encontramos fuera del restaurante.

—Tenemos… otros asuntos que resolver —trato de deslindarme de la propuesta.

—¡Haru-chan~ vamos! —comienza a halar del brazo de Haru, tratando de conseguir su propósito, llevarnos con ellos a la feria.

—De acuerdo —acepta con voz y mirada fría, sin importancia.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡SIII!

Trato de protestar, pero comenzamos a ser guiados por los otros tres.

La feria se encuentra en el muelle, al ver los barcos aparcados en la orilla de la tarima de madera me llega el sentimiento de nostalgia, recuerdo a mi padre, espero que con él presente… mi cita vuelva a ser un excito.

—¡Vamos por un algodón Rin-chan! —soy arrastrado hasta el puesto, Nagisa compra un par de esas cosas y volvemos con los chicos.

En ningún momento eh podido estar con Haru, siempre o está con Makoto o yo soy arrastrado por Nagisa a algún puesto de juegos o de comida. Todo esto comienza a desesperarme, lo único que quiero es estar a solas con mi cita, ¿es de tal difícil cumplir mi pequeño capricho?

Nos encontramos en una tienda de disfraces, probándonos cuanta prenda se nos presenta, después de cinco trajes, me mantengo alejado de los demás, veo como Nagisa le prueba sombreros, chaquetas y otras cosas a Haru, quien no se inmuta de nada, o simplemente lo ignora. La gota que derrama el vaso es cuando Makoto se adentra con mi cita a uno de los probadores.

Chasqueando la lengua salgo del local, molesto me alejo de la feria, hasta un lugar casi desierto, donde solo las olas del mar se pueden escuchar, la brisa de la noche alborota mi cabello, mi sentido auricular capta los sonidos de algunos animales, mi vista se posa en el cuarto de luna que alumbra el agua salada. Trato de tranquilizarme y de pensar en cómo solucionar mi salida con Haru, pero es difícil. Todo esto se frustro gracias a los metiches de los otros tres nadadores. Es injusto, todo estaba planeado, era hoy el día en el que me le iba a declarar y él lo aceptaría.

Me esforcé tanto porque todo saliera perfecto, mis ahorros se fueron en el restaurante, en la caminata romántica que tendríamos, solo nosotros dos, ese era el plan, Haru y yo, solos. En nuestra primera… ¿cita?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te divertías —escucho la voz tajante de Haru a mis espaldas, no respondo ni me viro. Siento su presencia a mi derecha, paso el dorso de mi mano por mi rostro, siento como se humedece un poco. ¿Desde cuándo estaba llorando? —. ¿Te sucede algo?

—N-no me pasa nada —por fin salen palabras en un murmullo casi doloroso, maldición, no quería que se enterara de mi estado.

—Puedes decírmelo —su mano se posa en mi hombro, armándome de valor y conteniendo las lágrimas lo encaro.

—¡Esta cita fue un fracaso! —comienzo, no quiero ver su rostro cuando se lo diga, pero sé los gestos que hará —. Creí que solo sería una cita para los dos, yo tenía todo planeado, y… vienen ellos a… a…; quería que esto fuera especial, solos tú y yo. ¿Por qué no puede ser así? ¿Por qué no solo podemos ser nosotros dos? ¿Por qué…? —los labios de Haru cierran los míos, enmudeciéndome al instante.

—Lo siento mucho. Creo que fue mi culpa —lo miro con ojos llorosos —. No debí aceptar la propuesta de Nagisa —sin pensarlo dos veces me cuelgo a su cuello, soltando el llanto, no sé si es de felicidad, lo único que sé es que… estar entre sus brazos, el haber sacado todo este sentimiento… se siente bien, me siento liberado.

—Haru yo… t-te… te amo —me le declaro en un gemido, apretándolo más fuertemente contra mi mientras sigo llorando.

—Rin —me llama, toma mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos glaciares que poco a poco se van derritiendo, convirtiéndose en brillo de zafiros —. También te amo —él da el primer paso, sorprendiéndome.

—Mght —lo alejo un poco al sentir como su lengua se abre paso por mis labios —. Q… ¡¿qué haces?! —tapo mis labios con el dorso de mi mano, el rostro me arde de la vergüenza.

—Makoto me enseño a besar, dijo que estaba bien que hiciera eso.

—¡¿Qué Makoto hiso qué?! ¿Cuándo? —gruño molesto, mirándolo amenazador.

—Ayer, cuando llego de su cita contigo —mis manos se aprietan en puños, ¡¿cómo Makoto pudo besar a Haru antes que yo?! Las pagará, y muy caro —. No te enfades, él solo trataba de ayudarme.

—¡Claro! ¡Aprovechándose de ti! ¡Solo falta que te haya enseñado algo de sexo con práctica! —ladro en su cara.

—Eso lo investigue por mi propia cuenta —susurra en mis labios, su cercanía me pone nervioso, giro la cara para evitar mirarlo.

—¿Y quieres que te aplauda?

—Con practicarlo sería más que suficiente.

—¿Qu…? —sus labios me quitan el aliento, aquel beso me devora, me hace volar y a la vez sentir calor, mucho calor.

La danza es calurosa y hambrienta, necesitada, sus manos se posan en mis caderas, esperen… él… está tomando la iniciativa… ¡¿Yo seré el pasivo?!

—¿Está mal que lo hagamos aquí?

—Mgh… ¿qué? —la pequeña sonrisa que me regala me deja sin aliento, es como un gancho que me golpea, mareándome, dejándome casi inconsciente.

Reanuda el contacto de nuestros labios, está vez es más paciente, abrazando mis pétalos en un baile lento, tratando de demostrarme que lo que estamos haciendo está bien, alejándome del mundo. Siento como voy cayendo hasta que mi espalda se encuentra con la manta de hierba que rosa mis brazos. La boca de Haru comienza a dejar pequeños besos, bajando y subiendo, marcándome a su paso.

—Tendremos que hacerlo un poco rápido, los chicos no tardan en venir a buscarnos —aún con mis ojos derramando agua salina asiento, muerdo el dorso de mi mano para evitar los sonidos que luchan por salir de mi garganta, el toque de sus manos bajo mi camisa hace que la piel se me erice.

Su pulgar y su índice comienzan a apretar mis pezones, poniéndolos duros, mi camisa termina siendo enrollada hasta la altura de mi pecho, sus labios reparten besos por todo mi pecho, dejando un río de lava que quema mi piel. Su boca sigue descendiendo hasta llegar al borde de mi pantalón, traza la línea, los desabrocha y baja, siento la tierra pegarse en mi trasero sudoroso, la brisa me hace estremecer, dándome un poco de frío.

Haru besa el interior de mis muslos, mis dientes muerden el dorso de mi mano, ahogando mis gemidos, él tocándome de esa manera… me calienta como nadie. Pronto su lengua se encuentra hurgando en mi interior, los jadeos son más difíciles de ocultar a cada minuto que su extensión dilata y trata de entrar más.

—Mgh… m…mgh.

—Déjame escucharte Rinrin.

—Ahh, ngh —arqueo la espalda, uno de sus dedos se ha abierto paso, aquel apelativo me da pena pero con esa voz dulce y suplicante hace que sienta como poco a poco voy llegando al éxtasis.

—Dime como se siente, demuéstrame que lo disfrutas.

—¡MGHT! —sigue susurrando, dos de sus dedos se mueven, buscando algo, no comprendo que es. Lágrimas de dolor, de placer, de lujuria surcan mis mejillas, perdiéndose entre la tierra.

—Es el último —avisa, metiendo un dedo más, ¿Cuántos son? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Arqueo la espalda y gimo fuertemente su nombre, ¿qué es lo que toco? ¿A dónde vine a parar?

Es agua, es libertad, es… placer. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es aquí —golpea de nuevo.

—¡AAAH! —dejo salir libremente, mis manos se aferran a sus cabellos, sus labios de nuevo se entretienen marcando mi cuello, como al ganado. Con una lentitud casi tormentosa saca sus dedos.

—Relájate, prometo parar cuando me lo pidas.

—Tch —chasqueo la lengua, mi mano aleja su rostro y me giro, de pecho contra el suelo, no quiero que me vea, es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Rin —susurra cerca de mi oído, besa mi hombro, con la punta de su miembro acaricia mi entrada, cierro los ojos al sentirlo entrar, abriéndose paso, mis paredes se hacen a un lado, como una muchedumbre presenciando la caminata de un artista.

—Angh —muerdo mi labio, encerrando los sonidos de placer que luchan por salir.

—Vamos Rin, no te reprimas —acaricia la cabeza de mi pene un poco antes de entrar de lleno en mi interior.

—¡AAAH! —Gimoteo un poco —. _B…baka_… eso… arght, _itai._

—_Go…gomen_. Se siente… muy estrecho.

—A-ah —da otra estocada certera, dando en ese punto sensible que me hace delirar, su mano no ha dejado de acariciarme, extendiendo las gotas de mi pre eyaculación.

—Rin… ¿puedo… puedo moverme? —como respuesta asiento, el cuerpo me tiembla, y los gemidos no dejan de salir, los movimientos comienzan lentos y profundos.

—Da-ah… Ha…Haru —mis manos se aferran a la hierba, mi frente se llena de suciedad, mis rodillas comienzan a doler por la incómoda posición en la que me eh colocado, creo que no fue buena idea hacerlo aquí y en estas condiciones —. ¿Ah? —Sus manos me toman de las caderas, me gira, colocándome frente a él, me baja bruscamente, entrando de lleno en mi.

—Amg… Ri…Rin —respira en mi cuello, lo muerde un par de veces antes de comenzar a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, penetrándome, llegando a lo más profundo de mi.

—Haru… arght —posando mis manos en sus hombros comienzo a montarlo, su pene se abre paso, una, otra y otra vez, saliendo y entrando, haciéndome arquear la espalda y jadear —. P-por favor… m-más… te lo pido.

—Rin —mi suplica es escuchada, los movimientos aumentan, dejándome sin aliento, su beso es ardiente, robándome cada gota de saliva, como si fuera el elixir de la vida eterna —. Ahh, R-Rin… Rin.

—¡D-DAAH! —termino con un gemido sonoro, unas cuantas lágrimas salen volando al echar mi cabeza hacia atrás.

**XXX**

—Mgh —me quejo por quinta vez en veinte minutos, aquel primer encuentro con Haru hace tres días, me dejo adolorido, _aquella _zona sigue doliendo como el primer día, lo peor de todo es que no puedo disimularlo, Sousuke me ha estado hostigando con estúpidas preguntas y cuestionamientos sobre mi estado; no puedo entrenar, el solo mover un solo dedo hace que me punce _esa _zona, es algo malditamente incomodo, pero pronto llegará mi venganza, pasé lo que pasé.

—¿Saldrás? —la voz desinteresada de mi compañero de habitación interrumpe mi huida.

—Emmm, si, ¿no es obvio?

—Es algo tarde y mañana tendremos entrenamiento.

—Tch, basta Sousuke, no eres mi madre o mi padre, puedo cuidarme solo —salgo azotando la puerta molesto, ¿quién demonios se cree que es?

—Oh… Rin no esperaba…

—¡Tenemos algo pendiente que hacer! —Entro a su casa empujándolo, él me mira sin entender mucho, lo acorralo en una de las paredes, besándolo hambriento. Casi con desesperación comienzo a desnudarlo.

—Rin… e-espera. Aaah —cierra los ojos mientras yo pellizco sus pezones y lamo su cuello.

—Quiero la revancha —mi voz suena ronca, el "animal" entre mis piernas comienza a despertar con cada sonido y caricia brusca que él me regala —. Demonios… quiero partirte en dos —lo cargo de los muslos para llevarlo a su habitación; su espalda descansa en el colchón, mis labios revolotean por todo su cuerpo, repartiendo beso tras beso.

—R-Rin —pronto ambos quedamos completamente desnudos, el sudor comienza a correr por nuestros cuerpos, el calor me sofoca, quiero entrar en él y que me exprima, lo quiero todo de él.

—Haru… —sonrío malvado, saco mis dedos, él deja salir un gemidito que me eriza la piel, sin poder soportarlo más entro de lleno.

—Mght. R-Rin —sus manos se aferran a las sábanas, algunas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas; antes de moverme lo beso, mis manos se pasean felices por sus costados, acariciando y sintiendo cada centímetro de su piel.

—Mañana no podrás nadar —le susurro en el oído comenzando a dar embestidas lentas, sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, mañana al entrenar, tendré que soportar las estúpidas preguntas de Sousuke.

—Daah, n-no quiero… dejar de… nadar. Aaah —sus dientes muerden mi hombro, tratando de acallas sus sonidos encantadores.

—Es mi venganza —ronroneo restregando mi nariz en su mejilla, mis movimientos van en aumento, sus gemidos inundan mis oídos, demonios, esto es… —. Tan excitante —jadeo, mis dedos aferran en su cintura, el impulso es mayor.

—Aaah, Ri…Rin… ¡AHHH! —arquea la espalda antes de terminar, siento como su escancia sale disparada, manchando mi abdomen, sus paredes aprietan mi miembro, se siente… tan bien. Lo embisto un par de veces más hasta que termino, mi semen se inunda el interior de Haru, él jadea cuando dejo su interior.

—Ah, ah… lo siento —me disculpo con voz ronca tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

—Si mañana no puedo nadar… me molestare contigo —dice tajante dándome la espalda, rio un poco y beso su espalda.

—Necesito otra cita ¿sabes? Una mejor que… la anterior.

—¿Era una cita? —frunzo el ceño.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Era nuestra primera…!

—¿Cita? —ladro de nuevo regañándolo por cuestionar lo que supuestamente fue nuestra salida. Aunque no lo demuestre, sé que por dentro se está muriendo de la risa. ¡¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?!

Aquella _cita, _o como quieran llamarle, fue la mejor de todas, al menos conseguí lo que quería, estar con él, y aunque muchas personas no estén de acuerdo con esto (y con muchas me refiero a Makoto y a Sousuke) sé que lo nuestro perdurará, tal vez no para siempre, tampoco para toda la vida, pero sea cual sea nuestro final, lo poco o mucho que duremos juntos… disfrutaré y atesoraré esos momentos que pasemos juntos, buenos o malos, juntos o acompañados, todos… serán especiales.

**_FIN_**


End file.
